The present invention is directed in general to the vehicle body repair arts, and more particularly to an improved vehicle body surface repair patch assembly providing considerable thickness to the repair patch and ease of bending such patch to match the contours of the surface to be repaired.
Prior art devices for vehicle body repair have generally been of the type disposable on the interior surface of the vehicle metal body to be repaired, and have functioned to serve as backing plates for body filler or fiberglass compounds. These prior art backing-type plate devices have in general functioned adequately for their backing and holding purpose for filler or fiberglass compounds. However, such prior art devices have in general also been unduly complicated in structure and accordingly expensive to produce and relatively complicated to use.
Also, such backing-type plates have been difficult to bend into a contour matching that of the vehicle body surface to be repaired, and especially because of their placement on the back surface of the vehicle body to be repaired. Moreover, the prevalence of dirt, grease and grime on the back of such body surfaces has rendered adhesion thereto somewhat problematical in many such prior art devices.
Various other prior art patch systems have been proposed, but have included surfaces with no means available therein for permitting penetration therethrough by the vehicle body repair compound, fiberglass compound, Bondo.RTM. or other materials which when cured will form the repaired surface.
Yet other prior art vehicle repair devices have been difficult if not impossible to trim to a particular size, and accordingly have resulted in wasting materials, which has resulted in additional expense.
Accordingly, in view of the defects and deficiencies of prior art vehicle body repair patch apparatus, it is the material object of the improved vehicle body surface repair patch assembly of the present invention to materially alleviate such deficiencies and difficulties.
It is a further object of the improved vehicle body surface repair patch assembly of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive vehicle body repair system which is relatively uncomplicated, which may be utilized by those of less than professional skill in the vehicle body repair arts, and at a reasonable cost.
It is a yet further object of the improved vehicle body surface repair patch assembly of the present invention to provide a patch which is easily and flexibly adapted to a wide variety of contours and types of surfaces on such vehicle bodies to be repaired.
It is a material object of the improved vehicle body surface repair patch assembly of the present invention to solve the prior art problem of trimming to a particular size.
These and other objects of the improved vehicle body surface repair patch assembly of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a review of the disclosure as set forth hereinbelow.